Patrick Crawley
Patrick Crawley (d. 15 April 1912) was the only son of James Crawley. His father was the first cousin of Robert Crawley, Earl of Grantham. Because Robert had no sons, James was heir presumptive to the Earldom, Downton Abbey, and family fortune, and thus was Patrick after him. Patrick worked for the Foreign Office. He often visited Robert's family at Downton Abbey while he was growing up, and was well regarded by the family and the servants. There was an understanding that he would wed Robert's eldest daughter, Lady Mary. She however was indifferent to the idea of marrying Patrick, despite the family pressure. She remarked that she had been keeping him in check, in case a bigger fish came along. Lady Edith was in love with Patrick, but she never thought he knew. Patrick and his father perished in the sinking of the [[RMS Titanic|RMS Titanic]], at the beginning of the series. Originally they were going to America in May 1912, but then changed their plans and thus booked passage on the Titanic. A memorial was held for them both in London and then Downton, where many of the villagers came to show their respects. Edith was quite sad after the memorial, but Mary told Sybil that her greatest sadness came from realizing that she did not feel as sad as someone ought to at such a time. Mary wanted to keep it secret that she and Patrick had an unofficial engagement since she would have had to stay in mourning dress longer as a fiancee, rather than just as a mourning cousin. The Duke of Crowborough later came to Downton Abbey, ostensibly to present his condolences, but actually to court Mary. He told Robert that he did not really know Patrick except "to see Patrick at the odd thing." Patrick's body, unlike his father's, was not retrieved from the sea, so there was no body to bury. Downton Abbey Series 1 Official Script: Page 29. A discussion between Murray and Robert occurs. *Murray: "It was right to bury Mr Crawley in Canada. In fact I hear the Canadians are making quite a thing of the Titanic cemetery." *Robert: "It seems strange to have buried James without Patrick." *Murray: "They may still find some trace of him." *Robert: "After three months? I doubt it. No, I'm afraid Patrick was food for the fishes long ago." With Patrick and his father dead, Patrick's fourth cousin Matthew Crawley became the new heir presumptive. He was likely named after his paternal grandfather's brother, also called Patrick.Robert Crawley, Earl of Grantham in Downton Abbey: The Unofficial Guide to Seasons One and Two: BookCaps Study Guide Notes *In 1918, Major "Patrick Gordon", a Canadian soldier recovering at Downton Abbey while it was serving as a convalescent home, claimed to be Patrick Crawley. He claimed that he had survived the Titanic sinking and was rescued from the sea, but developed amnesia and was sent to Canada since he was mistaken for a Canadian, subsequently taking his name from a gin bottle before later regaining his memory following an explosion in battle that burned him beyond recognition. He also claims that he/Patrick Crawley always loved Edith and never Mary. It is suggested by Robert's solicitor, George Murray, that Major Gordon might actually be Peter Gordon, who worked with Patrick Crawley at the Foreign Office and moved to Montreal in 1913 (which if true, would explain how he knew certain details about the Crawley family that made his story more convincing). Whether or not Major Gordon was really Patrick Crawley remains doubtful, as he left Downton soon afterward. References Crawley, Patrick Crawley, Patrick Crawley, Patrick Crawley, Patrick